


Дождь из майонеза, аллилуйя!

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bombs, Contests, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Investigations, Parody, Police Procedural
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Первый мужской конкурс красоты в О-Эдо привлекает к себе внимание всех слоёв общества, а Кихейтай хочет использовать это для прикрытия своих тёмных делишек.





	Дождь из майонеза, аллилуйя!

– Мистер Чпок, что показывают приборы?  
Мистер Чпок нервно дёрнул бровью. В первый раз, когда капитан Сакамото задал этот вопрос, мистер Чпок выдал ему информацию о нагрузке на двигатели, проценте искривления свёртываемого пространства и векторе субсветового ускорения.  
– А что такое ускорение, ахаха? – ответил тогда Сакамото. С тех пор мистер Чпок разработал стандартный ответ на все случаи жизни.  
– Всё в норме, капитан! – ответил он.  
– Отлично, ахаха! – ответил Сакамото и замолчал. Но мистер Чпок заподозрил неладное. Откуда такой интерес к показаниям приборов? Наверное, капитану стало скучно. А это явно не сулит ничего хорошего.  
Предчувствие его не обмануло. Сакамото минут пять сидел тихо и только крутился вокруг своей оси на капитанском кресле, а потом внезапно спросил: – А как там на Земле дела?

Мистер Чпок набрал код земного сателлита на панели управления. В прошлый раз, когда корабль пролетал мимо Земли, они установили на один из сателлитов жучок, перехватывающий всю важную информацию о происходящем на родной планете капитана. Так что теперь в любой момент можно было узнать всё, что интересовало и беспокоило людей Земли, всё, что стоило сателлитной трансляции пронзающими время и пространство электромагнитными волнами. Обычно это была реклама, глупейшее игровое кино или жалкие попытки политических интриг. «Люди – такие примитивные существа», – подумал мистер Чпок. Но он всё же вывел на личный компьютер капитана краткую выжимку последних новостей с Земли.

– На Землю аварийную посадку совершил корабль с аманто – гигантскими головоногими моллюсками. Попросившие на планете убежища пришельцы удачно вписались в новую жизнь и принимают непосредственное участие в киноиндустрии, ахаха, – прочитал Сакамото. – Найдено новое месторождение алмазов... Муцу-чан, что думаешь?  
– Алмазы в галактике на каждом углу, а с земной администрацией разбираться – одна морока. Нерентабельно, – отозвалась Муцу из угла, где она сидела и чистила свой лазерный пистолет.  
– Постановление правительства, хмм... Конфликты с... Принципиально новый... – бормотал Сакамото обрывки новостей, продолжая читать. Но тут он вскрикнул так, что все на мостике аж подскочили.  
– Мистер Чпок, курс на Землю, срочно!  
– Ещё чего! – рявкнула Муцу. – У нас план горит, поставку ждут.  
– Ты не понимаешь, Муцу-чан! От этого зависит моё будущее, ахаха!

Мистер Чпок хотел начать расчёты нового курса, уж очень умоляюще выглядел капитан. Но Муцу – человек железной воли. Её не смогли бы пронять десяток котят породы скоттиш фолд и щенок золотого ретривера впридачу, а уж просьбы капитана и подавно.  
– Что там такое происходит на Земле? – строго спросила она.  
– Первый в О-Эдо мужской конкурс красоты, ахаха!  
– Что-о? – угрожающе переспросила она.  
Чувство самосохранения у Сакамото отсутствовало напрочь.  
– Я займу на конкурсе призовое место – тогда Орё-чан, наконец, поймёт, какой я великолепный, и выйдет за меня! Мистер Чпок, разворачивай корабль, ахаха!  
– Никуда не разворачивай, мы летим доставлять наш груз, – твёрдо сказала Муцу.  
– Нет, разворачивай! – ответил Сакамото.  
– А я сказала, не разворачивай!  
Мистер Чпок тяжело вздохнул. И вот эти люди – его начальство? Почему он не пошёл служить в Звёздный Флот...

~

– Таким образом, из вышесказанного закономерно вытекает нижеследующее... – продолжал Такечи.  
Матако в очередной раз чуть не вывихнула челюсть, пытаясь подавить зевоту. Бансаю было легче всего, – у него тёмные очки, если не захрапеть ненароком, то никто не заметит, что он спит на совещании. Камуи так вообще хорошо – он вместо себя на совещание послал Абуто, а сам, как всегда, ел, спал, или занимался тем, чем он обычно занимался, когда не ел и не спал. Никто не рисковал спрашивать его, что можно делать на корабле посреди такого пустого, огромного, холодного космоса, где некого убивать, кроме своей же команды – а их убивать нельзя, ведь кто-то же должен управлять кораблём... В общем, на совещании вместо Камуи был Абуто, и, судя по его виду, очень от этого страдал.

Труднее всего приходилось Такасуги – капитан должен держать лицо и подавать пример. Потому нельзя было, как бы ни хотелось, с диким хохотом запрыгнуть на стол, подкинуть вверх кипу распечаток, которую любезно предоставил Такечи, и, пока бумага не успела опуститься на пол, быстренько изрубить её катаной на конфетти. А потом пусть падает, как снег, как лепестки сакуры... Такасуги понял, что его медленно, но верно уносит в мир грёз и решил действовать.

– Такечи, давай короче! – сказал он.  
Такечи, конечно, не понравилось, что прервали его речь, но что делать – приказ капитана.  
– Иными словами, по сообщениям информаторов, группировка Сузуказе планирует масштабную операцию по торговле оружием. Перевалочным пунктом выбрана Земля, а именно, О-Эдо. Сузуказе плохо организованы и плохо информированы, но имеют хорошие ресурсы. Если мы нападём на их склад, то сможем без особых хлопот пополнить наш арсенал. А они решат, что на них напали Харусамэ, ведь они, скорее всего, до сих пор уверены, что Камуи-сан работает на них. Так мы сможем направить их по ложному следу, и заставить Харусамэ бороться с ними, вместо того, чтобы докучать нам. Вопросы есть? – оглядел он собравшихся.

Вопросов не было. Абуто подумал, что капитан обрадуется – он всегда не против на Земле побывать.  
– Шинсенгуми могут нам помешать, нижайше полагаю, – внезапно подал голос Бансай.  
– Шинсенгуми? Кого они вообще волнуют? – пренебрежительно спросила Матако.  
– Нет, погоди... – тихо сказал Такасуги и задумался. Шинсенгуми, конечно, мелкие сошки. Но если они будут мешаться под ногами во время крупной операции, что-то может пойти не так. – Нужно их устранить.  
– Убить? – спросил практичный Абуто.

– Замучаемся убивать, их же как тараканов. Лучше просто отвлечь, – ответил Такасуги.  
– Есть идея! – внезапно высказалась Матако. – В О-Эдо устраивают первый мужской конкурс красоты. Давайте пошлём туда анонимное письмо с угрозой о бомбе!  
– И что нам это даст? – скептически спросил Такечи.  
– Ну как что – Шинсенгуми отправятся на конкурс защищать граждан, а мы тем временем спокойно склад ограбим! – объяснила Матако.  
Все замолчали, пытаясь найти в этом плане минусы, но никак не получалось – идея была внезапно годной.

– Хорошая идея, Матако. Так и сделаем, – сказал Такасуги.  
– Спасибо, Шинске-сама! – Матако аж покраснела. – А потом будем мимо пролетать, можно будет какую-нибудь бомбу на них сбросить, чтобы они не зря ждали.  
– Сбросим, сбросим, – снисходительным тоном ласкового родителя ответил ей Такасуги.  
На этом совещание завершили.

~

Командующий состав Шинсенгуми насторожённо смотрел на анонимное письмо. Вообще анонимки им приходили часто, но обычно с содержанием типа «Шинсенгуми – козлы и дармоеды!». А ещё с особо злостной регулярностью в почтовый ящик Шинсенгуми подбрасывали послание со словами «Когда-нибудь наша страна станет свободна! Покайтесь в своих злодеяниях и вступайте в Джои! Кацура». На такие мелочи уже никто не обращал внимания, но нынешнее письмо было гораздо серьёзнее.

– Наверное, нужно отменить конкурс, – сказал Хиджиката. – Если там и правда бомба, мы не можем рисковать жизнями людей.  
– Тоши, ты, наверное, прав, – согласился Кондо.  
Что по этому поводу думал Окита, они не успели узнать – дверь в кабинет пинком открыли, и вошёл Мацудайра.  
– Я слышал, вам пришло письмо с угрозами по поводу мужского конкурса красоты, – сказал он.  
– Пришло, – подтвердил Кондо. Хиджиката и Окита переглянулись – и откуда только Мацудайра всё знает?

– И что планируют доблестные Шинсенгуми? – осведомился Мацудайра.  
– Придётся отменить... – начал Кондо, но Мацудайра достал из кармана свой внушительных размеров пистолет.  
– Моя доченька очень ждёт этого конкурса, – лениво растягивая слова и поигрывая им, сказал он. – Не знаю, что её там так интересует, но я очень расстроюсь, если моя малышка будет разочарована. Так что конкурс должен пройти идеально. Иначе…  
Ему не пришлось даже договаривать, что будет в таком случае – богатое воображение присутствующих нарисовало им множество ярких картин.  
– Ну, мне пора, меня ждут девочки. Я рассчитываю на вас! – Мацудайра махнул на прощание пистолетом и ушёл.

– Отменять конкурс нельзя, переходим к плану Б, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– У нас есть план Б? – переспросил Кондо.  
Все задумались.  
– У меня есть план Б, – наконец сказал Окита. Хиджиката посмотрел на него с подозрением – от Окиты следовало ждать подвоха.  
– Если мы не можем отменить мероприятие, нужно предотвратить взрыв. Если кто-то внедрится туда, скажем, под видом участника... – Окита многозначительно посмотрел на Хиджикату. Тот сразу понял, к чему хитрый паршивец Окита ведёт разговор и попытался направить его в другое русло.  
– Отличная идея, Сого. У Ямазаки большой опыт внедрения, пусть действует.  
– Нет, Хиджиката-сан. Кто же возьмёт Ямазаки на конкурс красоты? – ядовито лыбился Окита. – Там нужен более импозантный харизматичный человек, такой как...

– Я! – перебил его Кондо.  
– Что? – хором переспросили Окита и Хиджиката.  
– Отличная идея, отличная! Если я смогу победить в этом конкурсе, Отаэ-сан непременно полюбит меня!  
– Там не побеждать надо, а бомбу искать! И вообще, это плохая идея! – нервно запротестовал Хиджиката. Ведь Кондо-сан на конкурсе красоты, это одновременно как слон в посудной лавке и горилла с гранатой!  
– Тоши, верь в меня! Уж я обязательно смогу достойно представить Шинсенгуми на конкурсе! – про бомбу Кондо уже забыл.  
– Сого, это всё ты виноват! – прошипел Хиджиката.  
Окита безмятежно улыбнулся.

~

У лидера Джои возникли непредвиденные затруднения. Кацура сидел за столом в одной из подпольных квартир Джои и раскладывал по кучкам оставшиеся деньги – на листовки, на бомбы, на кондиционер для волос, на таблички Элизабет... В каждой кучке оказалась всего пара монет, нехватка бюджета встала перед лидером с катастрофической серьёзностью.

– Элизабет, у нас кончились деньги! – сказал Кацура.  
«Заработай!» – безразлично подняла табличку Элизабет.  
– Как ты можешь так говорить! Разве я могу предаваться накоплению материальных благ, когда наша страна страдает под игом инопланетных захватчиков! – пафосно заявил Кацура. – Давай лучше грабить богатых и раздавать деньги бедным.  
«???»  
– Организация Джои вполне сойдёт за бедных, посмотри на наш бюджет! – Кацура махнул рукой на стол с жалкими кучками монет. – Но с другой стороны, мы не можем грабить, мы должны показывать пример аморальному обществу.  
«То есть, на этот раз ты не пойдёшь работать в хостес-бар?» – уточнила Элизабет.  
Кацура проигнорировал вопрос. Похоже, ту подработку он стёр из памяти как событие неудачное и потому недостойное упоминания. Он уставился на стол и, похоже, силой мысли пытался заставить монетки размножаться.

И тут в дверь позвонили. Кацура схватился за катану, Элизабет – за табличку. Ведь звонок в дверь секретного убежища Джои мог означать только одно – их обнаружили Шинсенгуми! Или же – ушлые продавцы всякой ерунды опять будут пытаться втюхать свои чудо-пылесосы и магические скороварки. В общем, катаны или таблички по лицу заслуживали и те, и другие.

Кацура осторожно посмотрел в глазок и открыл дверь. В комнату вкатился маленький сине-белый робот.  
«Это бомба!» – показала табличку Элизабет.  
– Не думаю, он выглядит дружелюбным, – ответил Кацура.  
«На прошлой неделе тебе показалось, что те трое громил в баре выглядели дружелюбными!»  
– Они и были дружелюбными! Пока не поняли, что я не женщина. И вообще, мы договорились не упоминать о том досадном случае! Давай лучше разберёмся с этим.

Они внимательно посмотрели на робота. Он подмигнул им красной лампочкой и пискнул.  
– Смотри, на нём есть кнопка, – сказал Кацура.  
«Не трогай!» – предупредила Элизабет, но опоздала. В воздухе перед роботом возникла голограмма женщины в белом.  
– Кацура Котаро. Вы участвовали в специальной передаче нашего канала и подняли нам рейтинги. Но теперь наши рейтинги опять упали, и мы снова просим вашей помощи, – сказала она. – Извините, что не можем обратиться к вам лицом к лицу, после прошлого раза ни одна журналистка не хочет с вами общаться. Этот робот будет постоянно вас сопровождать. От вас требуется лишь одно – принять участие в мужском конкурсе красоты в О-Эдо. Помогите нам, Кацура-сан. Вы наша единственная надежда.  
– Нет, это невозможно, – твёрдо сказал Кацура. – Я лидер революции, у меня нет времени на фривольные развлечения на потеху толпе.  
– За первое место в конкурсе полагается большой денежный приз, – сказала голограмма.  
– Большой? – недоверчиво переспросил Кацура.  
– Очень! И он достанется вам. Лишь позвольте нам следовать за вами, чтобы запечатлеть ваш путь к победе!  
– Подозрительно это! Что скажешь, Элизабет? – поинтересовался Кацура.  
«Зато представь, сколько листовок мы сможем напечатать, если ты получишь главный приз!» – показала она табличку.  
– Если согласны участвовать, нажмите кнопку на роботе, – сказала женщина в голограмме.

Элизабет пожала плечами.  
– Ну, хорошо, – вздохнул Кацура и нажал кнопочку. Одежда женщины в голограмме внезапно поменяла цвет на кроваво-красный.  
– Вы заключили контракт с О-Эдо ТВ, – зловещим тоном сказала она. – Вы обязуетесь каждый день минимум пять раз упоминать вслух кукурузные батончики Нмайбо, нашего генерального спонсора. Также вы обязуетесь перед камерой съедать минимум два кукурузных батончика Нмайбо в день. Расходы на кукурузные батончики компанией О-Эдо ТВ не возмещаются.  
– Элизабет, что ты наделала! Я продал самурайскую честь за кукурузные батончики Нмайбо! – драматически возопил Кацура.  
«Я тут при чём, кнопку нажимал ты!»

– Вы упомянули кукурузные батончики Нмайбо один раз. Число оставшихся упоминаний – четыре, – злорадно сказала голограмма.  
«Ничего, ты же и так по пять раз в день их упоминаешь!» – попыталась успокоить Элизабет.  
– Это обычно, а теперь мне почему-то совсем не хочется говорить о кукурузных батончиках Нмайбо! – пожаловался Кацура.  
– Вы упомянули кукурузные батончики Нмайбо два раза. Число оставшихся упоминаний – три.  
– Элизабет, я этого не выдержу!  
– Контракт расторжению не подлежит, – проинформировала голограмма.  
Кацура хотел дать роботу пинка, но сдержался, он же самурай.

~

Гинтоки увлечённо ковырял в носу. Более интересного занятия всё равно не было – новые клиенты не приходили уже около месяца, по телевизору летом одни повторы старых сериалов, на улице жара... Но Шинпачи готовил обед, а значит, не всё в жизни ещё безнадёжно.  
– Гин-сан, у нас в холодильнике мышь повесилась! – закричал из кухни Шинпачи.  
– Да ладно тебе, не так всё плохо, у нас ещё должны были остаться запасы клубничного молока, – отозвался Гинтоки.  
– Нет, я в буквальном смысле говорю! Или это не мышь?  
– Что ты несёшь вообще? – поинтересовался Гинтоки и со вздохом встал и поплёлся на кухню.  
– Вот, полюбуйтесь! – Шинпачи кивнул на открытый холодильник.

Гинтоки лениво заглянул туда. Кроме пачки клубничного молока и трусов (летом охлаждённые трусы – предмет первой необходимости) в холодильнике наблюдалась ещё и мёртвая зверюшка, отдалённо напоминающая крысу. Она свисала с верхней полки, и рядом с ней на обледеневшей стене было нацарапано: «В моей смерти прошу винить этих нищебродов! Лучше почётно уйти, чем сдохнуть с голоду. ПС. Трусы я изгрыз».

Гинтоки вытащил из холодильника трусы и посмотрел на свет. Действительно, в них была пара здоровенных дыр. Он выругался – не так и много трусов у него, чтобы потеря одной пары не причинила беспокойства.  
– Вот видите, Гин-сан! – поучающим тоном сказал Шинпачи.  
– Да вижу. Пакость-то какая. Аманто летают туда-сюда, неудивительно, что всякая инопланетная зараза в домах заводится. Таких бы ещё штучек десять, можно было бы гуляш состряпать...  
– Гин-сан, не шутите так! Ситуация с деньгами катастрофическая. Вы же не хотите чтобы Отосэ-сан нас на улицу выкинула?!  
– Не ори, Шинпачи. У меня деньги в карманах не растут.  
– Так найдите нам работу!

И тут (уже во второй раз в этом фике) в дверь позвонили. Гинтоки и Шинпачи переглянулись. Неужели клиент? Это было бы невероятной удачей! Шинпачи бросился открывать дверь, а Гинтоки занял за письменным столом позу, полную достоинства и представительности, на случай, если придётся впечатлить клиента.

– А, это вы, Хасегава-сан, – раздался из коридора разочарованный голос Шинпачи.  
Гинтоки сложил ноги на стол – ради Мадао не стоит принимать впечатляющую позу. А когда Хасегава прошёл в комнату и рассказал, зачем пожаловал, то Гинтоки вообще не стал церемониться и рассмеялся ему в лицо.  
– Участвовать в конкурсе красоты? Да ты только в конкурсе красоты солнечных очков можешь участвовать, и то тебе там победа не светит!  
– Гин-сан, не смейся! Вдруг это мой последний шанс заработать!  
– Заработать? – насторожился Гинтоки. – А там что, деньги дают?  
– Сумму не называли, но победителю обещали приз. А что это, кроме денег, может быть? – рассудительно сказал Хасегава.  
– Ладно, а от меня тебе что надо? – спросил Гинтоки.  
– Гин-сан, пойдём со мной на конкурс!

Гинтоки усмехнулся, и даже Шинпачи, прислушивавшийся из кухни, тихо захихикал.  
– Я серьёзно! – немного обиженно сказал Хасегава. – Вдвоём как-то надёжнее.  
Тут Гинтоки задумался. А вдруг это лёгкий способ разбогатеть? Ведь по сравнению с Мадао даже он покажется красавцем.  
– А расскажи-ка мне, в чём заключается участие, – решительно сказал Гинтоки.  
Шинпачи на кухне поперхнулся и закашлялся. Хасегава с энтузиазмом принялся объяснять.

~

В одном фешенебельном-фешенебельном квартале, на одной элегантной-элегантной улице, в одном представительном-представительном здании, в одном шикарном-шикарном кабинете сидели серьёзные-серьёзные менеджеры. Они разбирали папки с заявками на участие в первом мужском конкурсе красоты О-Эдо.  
– Смотрите, это же горилла! – сказал один из них, показывая заявку.  
– Ничего, пусть в конкурсе будет комический элемент, – отозвался другой.  
– А это вообще какой-то старикан в солнечных очках, – опять пожаловался кто-то.  
– Зато на его фоне хорошо будут смотреться остальные кандидаты, – ответили ему.  
– А этот кучерявый!  
– Завязывайте придираться, Босс сказал, что брать будем всех, – приказал самый главный менеджер. – А там уж разберёмся, кто подойдёт, главным будет последний выход, он решит всё.  
Остальные менеджеры согласно закивали. Участники конкурса ещё не подозревали, что их ждёт...

~

Наконец наступил день, которого ждала большая часть женского населения О-Эдо и некоторая часть мужского – день конкурса. Претенденты уже с раннего утра собрались в ангаре, на скорую руку переоборудованном в огромную гримёрку. В огороженных ширмами закутках стилисты работали над более известными конкурсантами, а менее именитые старались навести красоту сами, как умели. Ведь первое выступление на конкурсе должно было не только познакомить жюри с кандидатом, но и показать его таланты. Готовились все по-разному:

– Гин-сан, не толкайся, тут и так места нет!  
– А ты подвинься! Что ты там делаешь, гримируешь свои солнечные очки? – Гинтоки пытался отвоевать место у зеркала, в котором Хасегава критически разглядывал свою трёхдневную щетину.  
– А ты что, пытаешься силой воли выпрямить волосы?  
– Гин-сан, Хасегава-сан, прекратите! Подумайте лучше, какие таланты покажете, – вмешался Шинпачи.  
– Не умничай, не до тебя.  
– Точно, подставка для очков, не до тебя, так-то.  
– Кагура-чан, что ты вообще тут делаешь, девочкам тут не место!  
– Я не девочка, зови меня менеджером!  
– Или оба замолчите, или уходите, Гин-сан должен войти в образ!

– Кондо-сан, ну как, нет никаких улик?  
– Каких улик?  
– Мы тут ищем бомбу, помните?  
– А-а, ну да, конечно. Тоши, посмотри, у меня спина не белая?  
– Нет, зелёная. Кондо-сан, зачем вы покрасили себя в зелёный цвет?  
– Для конкурса талантов!  
Хиджиката чуть не перекусил свою сигарету. Маразм всего мероприятия и так зашкаливал, а теперь ещё и Кондо-сан себя на посмешище выставляет.  
– Каких талантов? – спросил Окита. Он зато наслаждался происходящим.  
– Я продемонстрирую парочку приёмов реслинга, – заявил Кондо. Кажется, он уловил идущие от Хиджикаты волны уныния и безысходности, и добавил: – Тоши, не волнуйся, я в гриме. Так что никто не подумает, что я использую служебное положение для победы. Я и зарегистрировался под псевдонимом.  
– Неужели? – скептически переспросил Хиджиката.  
– Великолепный Анакондо! Ну, под зелёный цвет, понимаешь? – подмигнул Кондо.  
– Я пойду бомбу поищу, – сказал Хиджиката. Если не найдётся взрывчатка, он совершит сэппуку традиционным способом.  
– Ладно, Тоши. Сого, поможешь мне побриться?  
– Побриться? – переспросил Окита.  
– Ну да, для выхода в купальных костюмах. А то там я не достаю...  
– Там? Э, Хиджиката-сан, подождите, я с вами!

– Кукурузные батончики Нмайбо – самурайское наслаждение! – выразительно сказал Кацура, глядя в объектив камеры робота.  
– Вы упомянули кукурузные батончики Нмайбо тринадцать тысяч сто восемьдесят семь раз. Число оставшихся упоминаний – агхрш, – сказала голограмма и исчезла. Из робота потянулся тонкий белый дымок, и он начал издавать странные звуки «блип-блип-блип».  
– Что это с ним? – удивился Кацура. – Элизабет, ты посиди пока тут, а я посмотрю, нет ли поблизости механика.  
Кацура зашагал по ангару в сопровождении блипающего робота и взглядом искал какого-нибудь ремонтного рабочего. Большинство людей были больше похожи на хостов. Присутствовал даже знаменитый Кёширо. Были также мужчины в костюмах полицейских, строителей, ковбоев и моряков. Тут из-за одной ширмы показалась копна серебристых кудрей, которые ни с чем не перепутать, и Кацура поспешил туда.

– Гинтоки, какая неожиданная встреча!  
– Зура, ты-то что тут делаешь? – кисло спросил Гинтоки.  
– Не Зура, а Кацура. Я участвую в народных гуляниях, укрепляя связь Джои и населения города, – выдал Кацура подготовленный ответ. Робот блип-блипнул.  
– Что это за игрушка? – спросил Гинтоки.  
– Этот робот сломался, только и делает, что блипает, – пояснил Кацура. – Тебе случайно не приходилось такие ремонтировать?  
– Блипает? Это у него блипис, – сразу ответил Гинтоки. – Можно исправить просмотром филлеров Нар*то.  
– Гинтоки, не слишком ли это радикальные меры?  
– Да нет, нормально. Кагура тоже их смотрела и ничего. Видишь, сидит в уголке спокойно, пузыри пускает...

Кагура пнула его под рёбра, и пока Гинтоки пытался отдышаться, спросила Кацуру: – А что это на тебе надето, a?  
– Это для конкурса талантов. Мой талант, в некотором смысле, перевоплощения... – начал Кацура.  
– Косплей, в общем! – с отвращением перебил его Гинтоки. – Как ты низко пал, надеешься победить, обращаясь к низменным фетишистским инстинктам жюри?  
– Низменным? Мой костюм сама элегантность! – Кацура поправил чёрный плащ.  
– Бэтмен? – предположил Шинпачи.  
– Нет, Дракула! – оскорблённым тоном ответил Кацура.

– Господа, через десять минут начинаем, будьте готовы! – объявили по внутренней системе оповещения в ангаре.  
– Гинтоки, мне пора, увидимся на конкурсе! – сказал Кацура, махнул плащом и решительно зашагал в сторону своего закутка за ширмой.  
– Жалко, что мы не могли ему помочь, – сказал Шинпачи.  
– Ему ничего не поможет, разве что лоботомия осиновым колом, – ответил Гинтоки.  
– Как можно, Гин-сан! Я про его робота говорил!  
– И его роботу тоже.

~

Тем временем на складе преступной группировки Сузуказе совершалось ограбление, быстрое и дерзкое. Аманто явно не ожидали подобного, да и организация их была калибром сильно помельче Харусамэ. Так что им совершенно нечего было противопоставить людям Кихейтай, не говоря уже о двух ято. Скоро склад был заляпан кровью так, что напоминал какую-то картину художника-абстракциониста. Оставшиеся в живых члены Сузуказе позорно бежали, на складе остались лишь трупы, ящики и Кихейтай.

– Ну вот, теперь мне опять скучно, – сказал Камуи, стряхивая с руки вязкую кровь аманто. – Может, я пока пойду погуляю?  
– Времени нет, – ответил Такасуги. – Мы грузим оружие и сразу улетаем.  
Камуи недовольно посмотрел на Такасуги, но тот был из немногих, кого одним взглядом Камуи напугать не мог. А оставаться на Земле ему не очень-то хотелось, что-то подсказывало, что интересующий его самурай ещё не готов, интереснее будет убить его позже. Кроме этого, на Земле Камуи ничего не нужно было, так что лучше улетать с Такасуги.  
– Ну ладно, грузите, а я вздремну, – благосклонно позволил он и устроился на сиденье одного из грузовиков, которые должны были увезти добытый груз в порт к кораблю Кихейтай.

Такасуги на это уже не обратил внимания. Он рассматривал ящики. Большинство было так заляпано кровью, что никакие надписи на них было не рассмотреть. Не вскрывать же все и не проверять содержимое! Тут на одном из ящиков в большой куче Такасуги заметил слово «бомба».  
– Вот эти грузите, – он кивнул своим людям, и они быстро как муравьи принялись за работу.

~

А мужской конкурс красоты шёл своим чередом. Гинтоки уже успел продемонстрировать свой талант – пение. Его освистали. С Кацурой возникло небольшое затруднение – после его выступления, даже несмотря на то, что рэп в костюме Дракулы выглядел несколько нелепо, зрительницы долго отказывались отпускать его со сцены, а некоторые даже кидали в него бельём. Теперь была очередь Хасегавы, и он явно волновался.

– М-меня зовут Хасегава Тайзо, мне немного за тридцать. Моё хобби – ношение солнечных очков. А мой талант – есть на скорость. Чтобы продемонстрировать его вам, мне нужен доброволец из публики, который бы принёс мне еды.  
В публике наступила тишина. Люди в первых рядах целеустремлённо рассматривали потолки, полы, стены... В общем, всё что угодно, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом со стоящим на сцене Хасегавой.  
– Ну же, смелее! – подбодрил конферансье.  
Никакой реакции.  
– Ну что же, Хасегава-сан, продемонстрировать свои способности вам не удалось, но мы поверим вам на слово!  
Под жидкие аплодисменты поникший Хасегава ушёл за кулисы.

– А теперь следующий участник – рестлер Анакондо!  
– Великолепный Анакондо! – поправил Кондо, выходя на сцену. Его поправка была полностью проигнорирована.  
– Он покажет свои умения единоборств любому желающему. Анакондо бросает вызов, но сможет ли кто-то его принять? – с энтузиазмом вещал конферансье.  
– Эй, эй, это же просто зелёная горилла! Его что, заставят драться? Жестокое обращение с животными... Стыд какой! – публика начала роптать.  
Но из зрительского зала раздался тонкий голос: – Я хочу попробовать, ага.  
– Маленькая китайская девочка принимает вызов гориллы! В смысле, Анакондо! – заорал в микрофон конферансье. – Можем ли мы позволить этому произойти? Конечно, можем!

Кагура, разминая кулаки, приближалась к сцене. Даже через зелёный цвет было видно, как Кондо побледнел – уж он-то знал, на что Кагура способна.  
– Знаете, я тут подумал, давайте я лучше... – начал Кондо. Но что именно он хотел сказать, никто уже не узнал, Кагура продемонстрировала на нём отличный удар с ноги, и Кондо рухнул как подкошенный. Его утащили за кулисы под овации. Кагура кланялась и грелась в лучах славы, а конферансье пытался ненавязчиво её согнать со сцены.

Наконец, ему это удалось, и он объявил следующий – самый важный – конкурс: общее дефиле в купальных костюмах. Присутствующие дамы завизжали от предвкушения. Заиграла весёлая музыка, и на сцену вышли все конкурсанты. Они тоже понимали значение этого конкурса, так что постарались на славу. На Кондо были зелёные фундоши, которые так удачно сливались с гримом, что производили впечатление, будто он голый. Возмущённые крики из зрительного зала заставили конферансье попросить Кондо прикрыться программкой конкурса. Купальник Хасегавы был сделан из картона и развалился уже через пару шагов. Несмотря на попытки доказать, что костюм Адама тоже в каком-то смысле купальный, Хасегава был с позором изгнан с конкурса. Остальные участники под пристальным взглядом жюри нарезали круги по сцене и старались не выглядеть слишком смущёнными. Гинтоки про себя прикидывал, что его семейникам в клубничку никто не конкурент. «Уж явно не Зура в полосатом купальнике», думал он. Но вот Кёширо в блестящих золотом плавках немного его беспокоил.

Музыка стихла, конкурсанты, ёжась от холода, сбились в тесную кучку на сцене.  
– Итак, настал момент, которого все так ждали! – воодушевлённо воскликнул конферансье. – Объявление победителя. Но сначала босс, то есть, наш уважаемый учредитель и генеральный спонсор, скажет пару слов о главном призе. Мадемуазель Сайго, просим на сцену!  
Конкурсанты в ужасе наблюдали, как огромная фигура в розовом кимоно поднималась к ним. Ничего хорошего это явно не сулило.

~

Тем временем закончилась погрузка награбленного добра на корабль Кихейтай. Ящики определили в грузовые отсеки, команда заняла свои места, и корабль отправился в путь, обратно в космос.  
– Шинске-сама, мы хотели бросить бомбу на штаб Шинсенгуми! – напомнила Матако.  
– Хорошо, – ответил многострадальный Такасуги. Ох уж эти женщины и их капризы.  
Они спустились в грузовой отсек и нашли один из ящиков с бомбами. Их не вышло бы спутать остальными, они были всё ещё испачканы красным. Такасуги взломал крышку ящика, заглянул внутрь и грязно выругался. Матако взглянула на него с удивлением – обычно он был гораздо сдержаннее.  
– Что это такое, чёрт побери? – гневно вопросил Такасуги, указывая на ящик.  
Матако заглянула туда и увидела лежащие аккуратными рядами белые бутыли, на этикетках которых было написано «Майонезная бомба».  
– Что это значит? – удивилась Матако. Она осмотрела ящик, обнаружила с другой его стороны конвертик с накладной и прочитала:  
– Накладная номер тридцать. Майонез яичный, 500 литров. Наименование «Майонезная бомба». Упаковка: пластиковые бутылки по пять литров. Покупатель...  
– Помолчи! – перебил её Такасуги. На него было жутко смотреть, таким разъярённым Матако его никогда не видела. Но ничего удивительного – кто же сможет сохранять спокойствие, когда грузовой отсек забит майонезом.  
– Сбросить всё сейчас же! – приказал Такасуги и ушёл.  
– Прямо над городом? – спросила Матако. Но Такасуги уже не услышал, так что ей пришлось действовать самой. А значит, бросать. Всё равно майонез слишком калорийный и есть его нельзя. Матако распорядилась открыть грузовые люки и выпихнуть на город все ящики с майонезом.

~

Конкурс мужской красоты вступил в кульминационный момент. Мадемуазель Сайго лучезарно улыбнулась со сцены и чарующим басом сказала: – Приятно видеть здесь столько красивых мальчиков! Я знаю, вы все жаждете победить, и я открою вам маленький секретик: победитель конкурса получит шикарный приз, а именно, пожизненное рабочее место в моём кабаре!  
Конкурсанты в ужасе ахнули и ринулись со сцены, но армия окам мадемуазель Сайго уже их окружила, отрезав пути побега.  
– Не торопитесь так, я же ещё не сказала, кто победит! – демонически засмеялась Сайго.  
– А платить там будут? – откуда-то из-за кулис спросил Хасегава. – Если да, я согласен поработать.  
– Зура, пора рвать когти, один раз я там поработал, и мне хватило! – тихо сказал Гинтоки.  
– Я не Зура, я Кацура. И я не хочу опять быть Зурако, – ответил стоящий рядом Кацура. Они уже были готовы сделать последний отчаянный рывок, как вдруг с пролетающего в небе космического корабля полетели ящики. Зрители с визгами разбегались, ящики вдребезги разлетались на утоптанной земле и забрызгивали всех майонезом, Шинсенгуми выскочили из засады, в которой поджидали начала теракта, и всеми силами удерживали Хиджикату от попыток поймать ящики на лету... Под шумок конкурсанты убежали, оставив далеко позади перепачканную майонезом мадемуазель Сайго.

~

– Ахаха, Муцу-чан, тут было что-то интересное! А я всё пропустил!  
Место проведения конкурса больше напоминало на поле боя, и Сакамото осторожно пробирался сквозь обломки скамеек, щепки от ящиков и лужи майонеза.  
– Зато мы доставили наш товар в срок, – отрезала Муцу.  
– Но я так хотел поучаствовать в конкурсе! Теперь мне придётся идти в бар и запивать душевную боль, ахаха!  
Но Муцу уже схватила его за шиворот и тащила обратно на корабль.

~

– Фигня эти ваши конкурсы, – сказал Гинтоки по пути домой.  
– Жаль, что там был майонез, если бы падала другая еда, можно было бы с собой набрать, – посетовал практичный Шинпачи.  
– Это всё потому, что нет порядка в стране. Вот если бы ты, Гинтоки, вступил в Джои, всё было бы иначе, – заметил Кацура.  
– Не знаю, на что вы жалуетесь, мне было весело, – сказала Кагура. Она таки смогла поймать один ящик майонеза, и уже прикидывала, как продаст его Хиджикате, главному майонезному маньяку в городе.

~

– Так значит, ты хочешь у нас работать? – поинтересовалась мадемуазель Сайго у Хасегавы.  
– Хочу, думаю, работать в баре у меня получится! – с энтузиазмом ответил тот.  
Он не знал, что за бар у Сайго, и потому решил, что жизнь налаживается.

~

А в камбузе Кихейтай после того случая майонез стал запрещённым ингредиентом.


End file.
